Johnny's Second Chance
by Zidovudine911
Summary: What would've happened if Johnny hadn't been beaten up by the Socs? Johnny's cousin and family gain custody of him and give him a new life and a new outlook on it.
1. Past reflections

Hey every one. This is my first Outsiders fiction story and I just decided to try out this idea. I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to upload this story and stuff so if it appears weird, please bear with me. I'm just trying to do it the way I've seen others do it. It starts out with Arielle thinking to herself. Johnny hasn't been beaten up by Bob, but has been beaten by his parents. I know Arielle sounds really snotty and boring, but it just sort of came out his way. The first chapter is really boring, but I'm working on it. Did I mention this is my first time?

All characters belong to S.E. Hinton except for the character of Arielle. 

************************************************************************

It was a dark and stormy night. I looked out my window into the cold rain. Beside me rest Johnny, finally catching some Z's. He had had such an adrenaline rush to come back to his hometown. I must admit, it was a big event to all of us. Jonathon would be facing temptation first of all with all the drugs and fighting going on in that town. It doesn't disgust Mom and Dad like it does me. I found that type of "fun" just so disgusting. Believe me, if you saw these young guys, and girls even, just throwing their life away in alcohol, smokes, and violence most of all, but who am i to talk? I almost always react to conflict through confrontation even if it's not with my fists. All I could remember were all these gang rivalries about Socs and Greasers. Johnny used to talk about them all the time. Then about a year ago, maybe it was more, all Johnny could talk about was Rebecca or the baseball team or Sarah-lee or getting a ride for Saturday bowling unless he hung out with Cheryl and her brother Sean. It usually puzzled me that Jonathon could acquire so many female acquaintances, but he couldn't find a girlfriend. 

It had been almost two years ago that we took Johnny from his home in Oklahoma. We had come on a surprise visit to the unexpecting Cades, which consisted of Jonathon, Auntie Janet, and Uncle Jack. Auntie Janet was my mother's stepsister. Upon our arrival at their doorstep, our ears were welcomed by the shrieks of a female voice and the yelps of what sounded like a boy. We rushed inside through their unlocked door to find a scornful Auntie Janet screaming at young Jonathon who lay crouched on the floor barebacked to a rather large, gruff bully of a man with a cigar butt sticking out of his filthy mouth. My father pried the belt out of Uncle Jake's hands while my mother dressed Jonathon's new wounds. Auntie Janice's shrill voice was pleading with Auntie Janice to stay out of their business. She was obviously worried about the police taking her away. I had actually thought she was afraid her son would be taken away, but I was regrettably incorrect on that view. 

My parents had promptly telephoned the police after we had driven off with Johnny. He hadn't wanted to go with us at first. He hardly recognized us. His memory began to refresh when my mother started singing her lullaby to calm him down. She always sang that lullaby to children she was trying to comfort or calm. He was scared, I'm sure or at least worried. Uncle Jake went to jail for child abuse and neglect, but only served six months. Even my father's respectable reputation couldn't surpass the law nor did he try to. Juveniles just don't have that much respect in the eyes of society. We got a restraining order against Auntie Janice because she was a danger to Johnny. Johnny was to be placed in a boys' home, but we pleaded with the judge to allow him to stay with us. The judge allowed it for the time being until a formal trial could be arranged in a custody court. In the meantime a social worker was sent over to check up on us. We moved Johnny from his Tulsa streets to the beaches of Orlando, Florida. We lived on about ten acres of fertile soil. Ooh boy, Johnny was mad. He couldn't stand leaving his gang behind. I was worried several times that he might commit suicide. We got him some counseling along with a program to help stop drug abuse. We couldn't allow him to destroy his body like that. 

After a couple of days he started talking to us and started school again. His grades were quite poor. We encouraged him to study more and apply himself, but didn't pressure him. Mom got through to him pretty well, and we started studying together, the whole family. Eventually, he became an average student and tried out for baseball. He made a great third baseman and could hit homeruns when he really focused. We were all so proud of him, and he became rather well known in school. I, on the other hand, was considered rather weird and stuck up to most of my peers and was avoided mostly. I was a teacher's pet, but I thought it was only because many people in my classes were too lazy to apply themselves for a higher education. I sighed. In college, people were different.

When I was accepted to Yale University I was, well, stoked. But by the time I got there, it seemed that so many people were so much smarter than I. It was my turn to play catch up. Even though I had felt like the oddball back in my old school, I just felt plain lost in this place. However, after the many struggles, trials, and temptations, my freshman year at Yale University was finally over. Now don't get me wrong. I mean even though it was hard, I had some of the best times of my life in that school. I could still remember all the parties, well maybe not ALL the parties, and all the great fun I had on and off campus. Who knew that Yale men could be so hot? I could even remember my first real and serious relationship that I had had with a sophomore studying for his master's degree. Even now I as I reflected on it my heart ached a bit. Obviously he broke up with me before the summer had started, but it was a long time ago. I couldn't waste my time on it. It was summer, and I had already finished my second year at Yale. Whenever I think within my head in a quiet place with a lot of time to kill, I sound intellectual and use rather large vocabulary compared to everyday usage in the public. I only wished it sounded as good when I opened my mouth everyday. Oh well. Now I had to focus on Johnny having a good, wholesome time in Tulsa, Oklahoma this summer after over two years away.


	2. Arriving

I know I started out with "it was a dark and stormy night" but that was just a bunch of crud. It kinda skips from first person point of view to third person POV so once again, pleez bear with. Sometimes we need an outsider's view, and then an insider's. I'm really into detail sumtimes so any action might be prolonged by description. Thnx for the great reviews. I had a lot of trouble deciding where to go with this story. 

************************************************************************

Arielle was informed by a steward head that they would be approaching Tulsa in fifteen minutes. Almost immediately her heartbeat rose in excitement and anticipation. She enjoyed traveling to an extreme delight, but quickly stopped herself short in a bit of shame. She recalled her last encounter with Tulsa and her wariness and reflection brought down her mood. Jonathon had awoken at the voice of the steward even though he had tried to keep his voice to a whisper. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and asked the infamous question, "Are we there yet?" "Good morning sunshine," she replied with a touch of loving sarcasm. "We'll be there in about fifteen minutes." The evident spark in his eyes lit up his face and broadened his frequently present smile. To Arielle, he looked like an eager puppy. However, Arielle was sure that a lot of girls didn't see him that way.

Being on the baseball team, Johnny really worked out his arms and did a lot of running. Practices could be very exhausting. Over the past few months, he had also been going to the gym. To many a surprise so had Arielle. Jonathon built up his muscles working out in many areas. He had managed to build up a four pack though it hardly showed at first glance, or so I teased him anyways. The truth was that it showed through most of his tight shirts. He wanted to work out harder so he could a very impressive six pack. He mostly dressed casual, but on few occasions he tended to show off, but these were rare and recent occasions. It took a long time for Jonathon to move on from his abusive past and start making a brighter future, as corny as it sounded. Obviously it wasn't just something that you forgot after a few weeks. It was so wonderful to have his funny, exuberant personality shine through after all that had happened that we sometimes forgot he was still just a shy young guy by nature. 

We had by this time gathered our carry-on luggage which included my purse, his backpack of literature and games to occupy us both on the train ride, and my bag containing one change of clothes for each of us to change into before we left the train. Johnny, in all his excitement, had changed over an hour ago "just to be sure." I on the other hand had completely forgotten in my musings. 

I quickly made my way to the bathroom to change and get ready. My mother put a high opinion on what she looked like to others and made sure she looked presentable at all times while in public. It was no surprise I had to check myself twice before returning to my seat to make sure there were no evident creases in my blouse, what little makeup I had on was not smudged, and my hair was all in place. My hair is naturally wild. As an adolescent my hair was so frizzy my bangs were always frizzed out into a puffball. Thank goodness I learned what hairgel and hairspray were. The value of a ponytail never failed to rescue any bad hair dilemma. Today I would leave it down curly to my middle back with a headband leaving my face clear. I sucked in my stomach to check if I could seem thinner, just as a habit, but it turned out I couldn't suck it in too much. I guess I didn't need to. It couldn't be possible that my weight had changed too dramatically. See, here's the thing. I used to be fat. Really fat in my opinion. I remembered entering Junior High forty five pounds overweight. When I secretly enrolled in kickboxing lessons, I started to lose weight and gain a little muscle. Of course with the sparse diet of college life and hectic late night report writing, I had obviously lost more weight, but I still felt healthy. 

I rushed out of the bathroom and headed to my seat with Jonathon giving me an "are you crazy" look. I didn't think I had taken that long. It was barely two minutes before the train jolted to a stop. Boy had I been mistaken. We stepped out of our private compartment and headed down to the unloading "dock." Jonathon practically skipping the whole way. We stepped down and went over to claim our baggage from the man unloading it. Johnny carried his two while I carried mine. A baggage boy helped to carry the other one that Jonathon and I had placed some of our other necessities. Now we had to locate a taxi to take us to the hotel. By the time we checked in it was 1:00 in the afternoon. We got settled, and I just flopped down onto the bed. 

"What do you want to do now Jonathon?" He glared at me and I quickly corrected myself. "I mean Johnny." "Well, I dunno. Maybe we could go to this old Greaser hang out called the Dingo, but I think it's on the other side of town. Why did we have to stay here? It's on the opposite side of where my old friends live," he pouted. I bit the sides of my tongue like I usually do when I'm annoyed but kept my voice nonchalant. "That's right they're your OLD friends. According to the brochure we picked up back at that last stop, this is the best place in the city. And don't worry about it. I don't think you realize how small this town is. It probably won't take but half an hour to get from the west side to the east. Oh that reminds me. I have to go pick up the rental." With that we were off to Danny's Automobile Rental Service. After the proper registration and identification, I was handed the key to a brand new navy blue Chevrolet Chervil. Johnny just whistled as we got in. I have to admit it was a rather flashy car. Lots of teenagers would be happy to go for a spin in this baby.

"So where is this Dingo anywho?" "Turn right up here on Sutton and go straight for about three blocks." I suddenly remembered why I had been amused earlier at the mention of The Dingo. "Why do they call it the Dingo? I thought we were in Oklahoma, not the land own under. Ay mate?" I asked in my fluent Australian accent. I giggled a bit at my question. Johnny gave me a quizzical look and then just shook his head at my lame attempt at humor, but he laughed just the same. When we got there, Johnny had obviously forgotten much of the rivalry between the east and west side. I felt a little out of place in my lime green flowered traveling dress. It only came about two and inches above my knees, but compared to some of the girls hanging around, I felt like a nun. I ended up practically gawking at one couple who were in obvious need of a room, sheesh! When did they come up for air? Johnny had to snap me out of it and we continued inside. "We don't have to go in if you don't think it's safe or anything." "Don't worry about it Johnny. This trip is for you, and I'm not about to spoil your fun." He smiled and we walked into the Dingo not expecting much excitement.


	3. A new Encounter

Alright let's get down to something interesting. Remember that the Dingo isn't some restaurant, it's a drive in kinda place. Thnx for the great reviews. Keep reviewing. Ya, I know Orlando has no beaches, I was kinda hurry-writing the first chapter. I looked over some mistakes. But it's all good.

All characters belong to S.E. Hinton except for Arielle. All streets and places belong also to S.E. Hinton. ************************************************************************We walked around for a bit listening to conversations here and there. Apparently Dally said he was gonna make trouble for Tim Shepard. Ooh, Sandy was late (if you know what I mean) and a bunch of other drabble and garbage. I was rather hungry and asked Johnny whether he remembered if we could order some food around here. He said ya so I went up to the counter to order. "Yo, whaddaya want?" asked the man at the service counter. "Um, well," I looked around, "Johnny," I shouted across the way, "Would you like something?" He shook his head no and I turned back around. "Look lady I don't got all day. You gonna order or what?" "Sure, what's good today?" I asked, trying to start ordinary customer-waiter pleasantries. He rolled his eyes and pointed his pen up. Oh, there was a menu. How convenient. I made a quick order so as not to upset this rude server any more than I had to. 

"Milkshake please. Strawberry." 

"We out of strawberry."

"Okay, how about vanilla?" 

"We out of vanilla." 

"Excuse me, but what do you have?" 

"Pepsi" 

"Ah, ok. medium Pepsi, please."

"We got one size."

"That will do fine."

"Ya it better."

"Say what?" but he had already left to get my order. My goodness, this was rather frustrating. I laughed at myself. Already I was losing my temper. I had to control myself and loosen up if I wanted to get along here. I guess if they wanted to play rough, I could play right along with the best of them. I guess people could read minds around here because the next guy I met decided to take me up on that challenge.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" a menacing voice behind me inquired in a sinister way. I turned quickly around to face a blond man who reminded me of the elves in The Lord of the Rings. His ice cold blue eyes startled me. 

"You're a long way from home doll, don't you think?" 

"How did you kn-" but I was cut off.

"Hello Dally," a solemn voice greeted.

So this was Dallas Winston. The New York gangster who grew up on the wrong side of the tracks. He looked just as Johnny had described him, but he seemed too hard. Like he might be made of stone. Johnny always seemed to defend his actions, but I thought this guy could be capable of murder. Hopefully I would be proven wrong, but I hadn't exactly had a great first impression. 

"Who the hell are you..." he trailed off but I think he recognized his old buddy.

"Johnny?" Johnny smiled and merely replied "Hey, hey hey." That was his signature phrase nowadays. They shook hands and Johnny got him in a hugging grasp but it looked kinda manly. Like the Romans greeted each other, they looked like brothers who hadn't seen each other in a long time. Dallas seemed a bit taken aback, but quickly separated himself from the hug. "What you tryin to do to my reputation here, Johnny?" He quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed. I had to suppress a laugh. Reputation could make almost anyone act like fool. He looked for a quick second like a deer in headlights. I would regret if he had to get into a fight over this little encounter.

"Hey! hello?!" I turned around to see my order had arrived. I quickly paid and headed back with Johnny and Dally. "Dally, this is my cousin Arielle. I've been living with her and her family for over the past two years." "They been treaten you better than..." but Dallas had cut himself off. Johnny looked as if he might cry but quickly recovered. "Ya, they're the greatest." In that moment my pride swelled to heights very immense. I greeted this new comrade since he seemed to have forgotten his manners. 

"Hi, I'm Arielle O'Shannon." I stuck out my hand for his. He shook it a bit cagily and looked me up and down. I did not like this. "So Johnny, what are you now, a sellout Soc?" Johnny just sort of looked down at his feet. I knew he couldn't hold his own much against someone he admired. I had a feeling he admired this Dallas. Sometimes I thought he admired my parents and me, but other times I considered that notion a crazy thought. Against my better judgment, I tried to stand up for Johnny somewhat. "Oh, and what are you? A bleach blond bad boy out to point some fingers? Johnny's changed some, but it doesn't give you the right to make him ashamed of that. He's not a sell out Soc, so you can check your suspicious attitude and oh so smooth *rolls eyes* insults at the door, got it doll?" At first it took him a second to take this all in, but only a second. 

That sly grin reappeared on his face, but before he could resettle the score a bit, I slipped out of his line of vision and abruptly asked, "So, now that that's out of the way, where were you headed this fine afternoon? Johnathon and I just got into town and would really appreciate a tour of how things have changed. Do you think you're up to it?" I guess that was it. There was a silent dare in that request and it was confirmed by the gleam in my eyes. "Sure Soc, I could show you both a thing or two around this town. On the east side that is." I finally looked over to Johnny and he grinned at me. I guess I had handled it pretty well. Jonathon never liked being the bad guy.

I didn't want to leave the car in the drive-in with that bunch, but I didn't trust Dallas to drive, so I ended up chauffer while Dallas told us about the sites we went past. Johnny had offered Dallas shotgun being the gentleman that he was and Dallas had accepted. He kept giving me sideways glances and looking me up and down, but I played it cool with this kid and put on my best sophisticated stance. "Can't we drive a little faster Miss Speed Demon? I think those snails behind us are giving you the finger." I grinned and floored it a little. It turns out I was low on gas. That Danny might have great cars, but he sure didn't give you much benefits. Dally noticed this too and told me where the DX station was. I remembered passing it on our way to the Dingo. "Now you can meet some more of the gang," he told us. When we arrived, there were a bunch of girls huddled around a car and a couple of guys. Now I was wondering to myself how all those girls had been able to fit into that one itty-bitty car. 

I pulled into one station and began to, as the phrase goes, fill 'er up. As I proceeded to do so, two young fellows headed towards us through the throng of young girls huddled around them. Johnny whispered to me, "That's Soda Pop Curtis and Steve Randall." "Soda!" Johnny yelled. Soda recognized him instantly. "Johnnycakes! Is it really you? We figured you had headed up for the hills or something." They hugged briefly. "How you doin Johnny, boy?" "I'm doing alright Steve." It was nice to see this little reunion. Steve had come around towards me and asked to let him do his job. I let him have the gasoline pump since he had insisted instead of offered. 

"Where's Ponyboy?" Johnny asked. Soda looked a little discouraged, but quickly brightened. "He's at the house. Wanna come by and see him?" "Sure, that'd be great," said Johnny. I knew Johnny liked Ponyboy really well. He told me that Pony was always talking about sunsets or the sky. Really deep stuff. I told him I thought Ponyboy might have a real future in philosophy or the fine arts. "Ponyboy's kinda different from the rest of the Greasers," was all he would say on that subject. Soda told us to stop by around seven since he and Steve had to work on Saturdays. That way, much of the gang would be there. Johnny hastily accepted and the two of them started talking about all kinds of stuff. The old times, what was new and who knows what else. I paid for the gas and told Johnny we'd better be on our way and let these gentlemen get back to work. Tonight was going to be a very enlightening evening.

************************************************************************

Not much happening yet. Have you noticed that Arielle is older than any of the Outsiders guys, except one? He, he, he. I love romance. It's still not headed in a direction I would like. Please, don't grill me on how boring it is so far, cuz I'm not much of an action writer. Keep reviewing.


	4. Eagerness and Anxiousness

All characters and situations belong to S.E. Hinton except for the character of Johnny's cousin, Arielle. Thanx for the great reviews and keep them coming. Aah, I feel so special. Still, there's no real action! What am I doing?!? I need to hurry things along, so I'm trying. Is it weird to submit a review to yourself, cuz I did that. Anyways, on with the story.

***********************************************************

By the time we got back to the hotel, I thought I knew enough about this town to write an entire novel. Johnny just kept talking and talking. He was really hyper from the excitement of meeting his old buddies and the prospect of meeting some more. He went over all the details of Soda's and his conversation. He kept interrupting himself with little explanations of and about the stories behind their private jokes for my better understanding.. I only half-listened as I usually do, but Johnny barely noticed or minded. At least I was listening and commenting frequently.

When we got back, I ordered some late lunch since it was already 3:00 p.m. Johnny didn't want much so as to save some appetite for dinner, but I was hungry and ordered a grilled chicken salad, rolls, iced tea, and a slice of blueberry pie. I finished it all within the half-hour. After that I was quite full. I'm not sure how Jonathon passed the time, but I set the alarm and took a nap. I had a pleasant dream about Paul Newman, but it was totally PG-13. Darn. 

When I awoke, I heard the door open and looked up to see Johnny entering the room in a towel, but soaked nonetheless. "Swimming," was all he said to my questioning look. "Naw, I was gonna guess horseback riding," I replied with a mock shocked expression. He just playfully glared at me and I guess he headed off to the shower. I myself had to shower also and headed for the second bathroom. My, this might be a small town, but they sure do know how to pamper guests. There were bath oils by the dozen around the tub and it was very large and elegant. When you want the best, you get the best. The room was embroidered in a pink color scheme that took me back to the memory of the subtle glow of the firelight behind Thomas's private rose garden that night on our six month anniversary. It looked kind of like those fantasy things they talk about in the movies, and reminded me of the likes of Scarlet O'Hara but in a more modern and smaller scale. Anyways, after some admiring time, I didn't want to let such a convenient set up go to waste. Bubble bath, here I come.

~~~ Some time later~~

I stepped out of the draining bathtub smelling of strawberries and roses. Mmm, nice combination I think. Now to pick out something to wear. We hadn't even unpacked yet and we were already going out to socialize. Oh well. Hmm, let's see. It's going to be dinner at that boy's house; ugh what was his name? I'm so terrible with names. I can never remember them until I embarrass myself and ask the person what it was. I hate that. After all, he was a nice boy and if I can remember the articles of the constitution verbatim, then I should be able to remember these simple things. For a first impression dinner, I'll just wear my silk, frill-lined, knee-length, apricot dress with the pale pink flower designs and see-through satin shoulder sleeves. It wasn't quite sleeveless, so it wasn't quite risqué. Elegant and delicate, yet it was still the most high top in fashion. Of course it should be for what it cost. My classy coral stilletos, from which I had received numerous compliments, accentuated the ensemble quite nicely. My hair I decided to clip the upper half back for a nice drawn back impression, but still down for that natural appeal. The crazy mass of auburn was a nice, tamed curly tonight. I wasn't exactly in my usual conservative fashion, but no one should mistake me for a prep or *(rolls eyes)* high school girl.

I looked at the clock. Oh my goodness! It was almost seven! "Johnny! Let's go," I yelled out. Tardiness is not something I value. "I was wondering when you were gonna get out. I was about to send out a search party." He grinned at me and we headed out. We arrived at the Curtis house at about a quarter after. I felt nervous, but I didn't know why. I guess meeting someone new always makes me feel anxious. Plus, I hardly knew any of these people if not at all and I had no idea what was in store for the evening. Oh well, I thought, here we go.

************************************************************

I heard the door slam. 'Ooh, yay, my frivolous brother is home.' I thought to myself. I almost felt bad afterwards considering I really held nothin against Soda. He was always in a pretty good mood, though I don't blame him. Good looks, nice girl, all right home. If only he hadn't dropped out of school. I had to get this homework done or Darry would blow his top for sure. "Hey Ponyboy, guess who we ran into at the DX?" I really didn't care, but decided to humor him. "Who?" I asked in a monotone. "No, you have to guess." I hated these stupid games he liked to play. No one could ever be straight with me around here. I never got any respect. No one cared a cinch about what I felt or what I wanted to do or.... "Hey Pony? You all right?" Soda asked me in his concerned manner. He really looked out for me sometimes. Darry did too I guess. Or maybe he was just nosy. "Peachy," I told him with a glare. Great. Now I was in one of my moods. I think he could tell. "Well you'll cheer up when you hear this. We ran into Johnny Cade at the DX." At first I couldn't believe my ears. Then my eyes widened with shock and a sudden rush of surprise ran through me. "Yup. I couldn't believe it either. He came into the DX with this really nice lookin Soc girl and Dallas in the front seat. Man we talked about almost everything under the sun. His cousin, she was real quiet, but I dunno. I think she was just trying to give Johnny his space. Dally told us she could be a bit of a firecracker when he was kind of gettin on Johnny about hangin with Socs, but that's all he'd tell us. Come to think of it, she did look like a real upper class Soc, but a really cute one. She looks a little too old for Steve and Dally, y'know like she's in college or sumthin." 

I really didn't care about some stupid broad that took away one of my best friends. After this kind of thinking, my happy surprise was soon replaced with anger. Maybe even hatred. For more than a year I had no one to talk to. I was utterly alone. Soda was no help. He always tried to look on the bight side, not even considering the dark emotions people feel everyday. When I tried to talk to him about Robert Frost, he thought the man was too depressed and had no life. So did Two-bit, but I should have expected that from him, not from Soda. He wasn't depressed, he was just talking about subjects of which Soda and Two-bit could not comprehend. So all this time I kept everything to myself. All my anger, my hatred, my loneliness, everything I felt whether good or bad was bottled up inside me. The only way I knew how to get it out was to let it travel through my fists. That's how I got suspended from school a few months back. I got caught fighting on school grounds too many times. The principle of our high school called Darry from work to "remove this young delinquent from our school grounds immediately." I was too afraid of what Darry was gonna do to me. He "slaved everyday so I could have the best education I could get and the best home to live in". Now I got kicked out? I couldn't stand all the yelling I was gonna get, the disappointment. So I did the only thing I could do. I ran. I ran and ran until I finally collapsed on my knees from exhaustion. When I caught my breath enough to look at my surroundings, I saw that I was merely half a block from the train station. I couldn't go back home. Darry would probably disown me, so I hitched a ride on the train as a stowaway, and through the whole night I slept, never even considering to look back the whole time I was awake. 

My flashback was interrupted by Soda's next astonishing statement. "They're coming over for dinner tonight. I told him to come around about seven. Why are you looking like that?" They were coming over? Tonight? No, I...I wasn't ready. What was I gonna say? No, I can't think like this. They're just two stuck up people from stupid far away. Johnny was probably just another stupid guy from out of state who was what they called "new vouriche" since his new family had oh so much money. What if he thought he was too good for us? No, that aint right. Why would he accept a dinner invite if he thought that? Maybe just to see how much worse the gang had gotten since he left? Well he'd be proven wrong, you can bet your life on it. I didn't know what to think. My old best friend from over a year ago was coming over to visit. 

I hopped in the shower and got ready since it was already five thirty. I heard the door slam once again as I was drying my long hair, getting ready to reapply my grease. Darry must be home I thought. My hunch was confirmed when I heard a loud "Whoop" from the kitchen area. I guess Darry was excited. He really liked Johnny too and when we heard that his family from Florida had taken him, he was real sad. Maybe he was happy that I'd get to see him again. I chuckled at what might be going on through his concerned mind. "Maybe this will be good for Ponyboy. He might just shape up once he sees how well off Johnny is and that he was never abandoned." Maybe Darry could be right. What was I thinking? Look, I told myself, you are not eager to see some EX-friend who decided to turn up for the summer, got it? Great, I told myself, now I'm talking to you. Doh! *slaps head* I mean myself.

When I came out of my room wearing just my jeans and a light cotton blue T-shirt, the smell of roast chicken and bread was wafting through the whole house. I looked at the clock. Five till seven. When I got to the kitchen, Darry was busy checking the oven. I saw a chocolate cake on the counter, obviously for dessert, or appetizer. You never knew in this family. I looked over at the noise coming from the living room. Soda and Steve were wrestling and Two-bit was playin a game of poker with Dally. I'm sure the whoops and howls could be heard down the street, but no one cared. It was Saturday night and most people were probably making a lot louder sounds of a lot less innocence. 

We waited around until about ten after seven and still no one had come yet. Two-bit was trying to sneak a bit of chicken only to get his hand slapped by an irritated Darry. Where were they? You could cut through the tension in the room with a butter knife. Everyone was doubting if they would actually show. I knew they were, because I was too. I had almost given up on them with all kinds of excruciating revenge details running through my head that I could inflict if I ever ran into him in a back alley on the East Side of town when we heard a car pull into the driveway. We all looked around at each other and stood waiting, staring intently at the door. 


	5. Dinnertime

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Johnny's POV *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As we pulled up to the driveway, I could feel the anticipation jumping in my bones. I would finally get to see my old buddies from our rickety neighborhood. Living in the wealthy neighborhood in Orlando was really uncomfortable for me at first. Actually, for a long time I felt that it was all just too sudden and too big of a change and adjustment. I had been looking forward to this reunion for an eternity, or was it only a few weeks ago Uncle Zeke and Aunt Marie presented me with my train ticket. Only later did I find out Arielle was coming along too. She could be kinda weird and funny sometimes. A lotta times she's in one of her "moods," but she keeps it under control more often now. Staring intently at the dashboard, I started having second doubts about this meeting. What if they didn't like me? What if the whole gang just changed so much? There was only one way to find out, but I wasn't so sure I wanted to know anymore. Wait, I was being silly. I was just nervous. I wondered if Arielle was nervous.

I had noticed lately how Arielle had gotten a little thinner, but still retained that muscular build she hid from her parents. She couldn't hide it from me. She was like a sister to me, I guess, and brothers knew when their sister was up to a little something. She told me she was taking these kick-boxing lessons, whatever that is. It sounded kung-fuey but not very girly. See, the O'Shannons are very traditional in some ways, but quite nonconforming in others. It was just a matter of pick and choose from what I saw. It's been kinda obvious that living with the O'Shannons had improved my vocabulary a bit, but around these parts, to be a Greaser, that would have to change. I wondered what everyone was up to inside. They were probably all wrestling and having fun just being laid back pals on an ordinary night. Man, I wished for those days back. They probably didn't even notice we were late, if there were more than the Curtis's at home at all. 

Arielle and I stepped out of the car and approached the doorway. Wow, I used to come here all the time, just through this front entrance no matter what problem or good news I had to share. I recognized the hole Pony and I had made when we had gone on a door slamming frenzy one day just to see who could make the loudest bang. Man, Mrs. Curtis was fuming when she saw that damge we did, but she couldn't stay mad at us for long. I wished so badly for her comfort and advice, and to see what she thought of me now. She was one sweet lady. Maybe the most benevolent I've ever encountered. Okay, I have to get this slang back soon or I'll be in trouble.

We stepped up onto the porch; I let Arielle pass in front of me being the gentleman that I am. We looked at each other and she gave me a reassuring grin as we both took deep breaths. Then she knocked on the door, and on the third knock, we were greeted with a bright glow from inside and a smiling, goofy face.

***********************Darry's POV**************************************

"Johnny!" exclaimed Soda as he ran to hug Johnny. Boy, my brother was a character. Johnny's first day here and he's already getting squeezed like a stress ball. But it looked like Johnny could take care of himself if Soda got too excited. Dang, it seems like he toned up in his year away. Must have some fancy workout room in his house back in Orlando. Some guys get all the breaks. Never more in his life is he gonna have to worry about light bills or where his next meal's coming from, or even...even if he's gonna survive the night without getting beaten. No more fear Johnny, no more fear. I'll bet they don't have Greaser-Soc rumbles down in sun city. Sure, there are always those few rival gangs, but probably too serious or too babyish for Johnny to get mixed up with, hopefully. Well, these fights and rumbles we have aint too mature, I guess, if you look at it from an outsider's opinion, but then again, aren't we all outsiders in some way or another? These thoughts required some deep thinking, and I didn't want to rack my brain over anything tonight. 

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I had hardly noticed the classy girl pressed flat against the doorway. This must've been the Soc chick Soda and Dally said was with Johnny this afternoon, and Soda must have stumbled right past her hollerin and actin like a crazy man for her to be in that position. But boy, she sure wasn't just any 'chick'. She looked like a real, fully loaded, refined lady. Who was she anyways? I hadn't seen her around town at all which was kinda weird. Tulsa isn't a small country town, but it isn't some big city either. I'm sure I would remember a girl THAT gorgeous. She seemed really uptown society. And why was she with Johnny?

"Hey Soda! Great to see you again too, but you're cutting off my air supply here," muttered Johnny. "Oh, sorry about that pal. You okay?" Soda asked lookin kinda worried. I guess we all still see him as the scared little boy who used to hang around us like glue. "Ya I'm fine," chuckled Johnny now a little red faced obviously more from lack of circulation than from embarrassment. It was weird to hear him chuckle and smile so carefree like that. I saw my same look of pleasant surprise on pretty much everyone's face. 

"And who is this fine and foxy lady?" asked Two-Bit as he slid on up to the young lady and took her hand. Her look was either one of disdain or bare awareness. Either way, she was obviously not impressed, but that didn't discourage ol' Two-Bit. "C'mon Two-Bit, ease up a little. At least let me introduce you first. Two-Bit this is Arielle, Johnny's cousin. Arielle, this is Two-Bit." "Well hello Arielle," purred Two-Bit still not relinquishing her hand. I just shook my head at the boy. 

So this was Johnny's cousin. Soda failed to mention it to me. She looked nothing like Mrs. Cade. I decided to step in and at least properly welcome the two. "Come on in you two, we've got dinner all set up for us." At the mention of food Two-Bit usually jumped to the table, but he stayed glued to her side. I couldn't blame the poor guy. Arielle smiled at Two-Bit and merely replied, "Excuse me," in a silky smooth voice as she removed her hand from his hold and walked to the table with a poise and grace that just captivated me. As she got to the table I quickly and awkwardly made my way to the other side and pulled back her chair as I thought might be common courtesy to her. She merely held my gaze for an extended moment with a quiet smile. Then she proceeded to take her seat. When I got back to my chair, Soda was giving me that grin, like he knew something that no one else did. 'What' I mouthed. He just looked at Arielle and then back to me and back to Arielle and back to me. I just shook my head at my little buddy and continued on with dinner. 

************ *********** ***** Pony's POV *******************************

Straight out of the blue we hear, "Dear heavenly father, bless us this food that you have provided..." I looked over at Arielle who had her head bowed and was holding Johnny's hand. His head was bowed too. I looked over at Darry who just gave me an I-don't-know look, shrugged, and bowed his head too. I wasn't saying grace just cause this new Soc thinks she can look better than us. Two-Bit was at it too and he nudged me hard. Like I said, I wasn't doin anything special for this woman so I nudged him back- harder. It was funny how Two-Bit almost fell off his chair. I tensed up, ready for his next move should he make one, but I heard the closing, "In Jesus's name we pray, Amen," and decided not to fight for more trouble since Darry and Soda were gonna see it. Finally, we could press on with our dinner. I had to admit, the chick had style, but I'd seen one too many Socs show their true nature under those fancy clothes, in more ways than one. 

Then we heard the question whose answer made me lose my appetite. "Where're Mr. and Mrs. Curtis?" asked Johnny. I was sure the clang of my fork dropping on my plate could be heard throughout the room. Where were my parents? Not where they ought to be that's for sure. Then I started thinking about the funeral and the phone call, and I didn't want to re-live these memories anymore. They haunted me for so long, and I was able to push them away. They couldn't resurface now, least of all now. We heard Darry clear his throat as he began to explain in this deep, serious tone, "Our parents died a few months ago in a car accident. Um, I watch over Soda and Pony now." Hmm, Darry reliving these thoughts without emotion, what a surprise! I could barely breathe without this ache in my heart, and he could just spit those two sentences out like watermelon seeds. Sometimes he made me sick. 

"Oh my...I- I'm so sorry. I didn't know. But they were so- they were good, honest people. Never knew anyone better." He seemed at a loss for words. Hah! Go ahead and struggle boy, struggle like a worm on a hook. And then the debutante spoke, "Our deepest apologies for your loss," big pause, "They're in His hands now." "Thanks," was all Soda said. Ya right, what did she know? The dinner went on in silence. Lovely. Of course, Two-Bit tried to break the ice, "Hey, if quitters never win, and winners never quit, who came up with quit while you're ahead?" I rolled my eyes, but it seemed Two-Bit was satisfied with Arielle's smile. 

It didn't take too long for dinner to be finished. It was almost eight now. I had other plans than staying home all night. We headed into the living room and everyone was in higher spirits I suppose. Soda and Steve were play fighting which wasn't too unusual as we took our seats around the front table and the television. She sat next to me and I noticed she was wearing heels. Who wears those kinda heels on this side of town? "So, what have you guys got planned for tonight?" I asked Johnny and Arielle. "Well," replied Arielle, "this was basically it for the evening." "Oh come on. I'm sure there's something better to do than sit around here throwing around small talk," I told her. "Well, what do you suggest?" asked Steve suspiciously. The guy was a little paranoid sometimes, just like Darry. "Hey, I was just thinking we could take in a movie or somethin. There's a new flick at the Nightly Double." Maybe I could work my own plans into this reunion. "Hey that's not a bad idea," commented Two-Bit and so it went. It was unanimous that we go to the movies tonight. Now only to get it past Darry. I'm sure he wouldn't want to disappoint his new love interest. 

"Ya sure I guess," answered Darry to our request. "Cool. You wanna come along Darry?" No! Stupid Sodapop what are you doing?! "Um, sure. Why not?" he answered. Why not? I'll tell you why not. Grrr, well I couldn't do anything about it now. That would seem suspicious, but how was I gonna pull this off with Mr. Hawkeye on the loose? Tim would probably help me think of something. I was kinda on a tight rope as it was and I didn't need any more trouble. Maybe Arielle could distract him long enough to, ahem, keep him occupied. 

**********************************************************************

It's kinda confusing at the end because I wrote it in kinda a hurry. I might replace it later, you know me. Review please. Tell me what you think. I know it's not my best work, hence the possible replacement.


	6. Riding In Cars With Boys or Nightly Doub...

I had some writer's block after this. I didn't know where to take it or who was going to do what. Well, here goes. Thanx for the reviews by the way.

**********************************Pony's POV**************************************

Darry, Dally, and I rode in Soda's car while Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit rode with Arielle and Johnny in that tuff, hot rod of a car. Steve whistled, "A '62 Cherville. Brand new too from the looks of it. Don't see too many of those everyday." "Not bad," was Soda's nonchalant response. We weren't too keen on going to the Nightly Double in Darry's old Jalopy of a truck but we had no choice. Once again I had to admit that that girl did have some nice taste. And so we sped off to the Nightly Double, us in the lead. It seemed that hot rod behind us was barely meeting the speed limit. I laughed at the irony of someone like her behind the wheel of a car like that. I could just make out the exasperated looks of Steve and Soda and Two-Bit with Johnny's head bowed in the back. He must've either been laughing at them or his cousin. "Now you see why I didn't want to jump in the backseat with _her_," Dally pointed out while he was busy burning rubber as we turned the corner, losing sight of them for a few moments. 

"Speaking of which, I'm sure someone here would like to get in the back seat with that Soc," I said indictively at Darry. 

"What you talkin bout Pony?" Darry asked flabbergasted.

"I'm talkin about the look you gave her when she walked in the door. Like you had just gone through puberty or somethin." 

"The boy has got a point Darry," Dally snickered, backing me up.

"I think you've both gone nuts," Darry retorted.

Dally and I just looked at each other thinking, 'Hoo Boy! He's got it bad'.

We waited in the parking lot of the Daily Double for those law-abiding greasers to catch up behind us. "Hey Darry," I said as innocently as I could.

"Ya?" he answered.

"How come you haven't made a move toward her?" I asked while Dally was outside taking a smoke. I was itching to take one too.

"What are you talking about? She's a Soc. It's obvious!" he answered exasperated.

"So?" I questioned.

"So? So she won't want to go out with some guy she just met halfway across the country. She's probably got some boyfriend back at 'The University' she most likely goes to. I would be crazy to make a move on her," he said quietly, "She's just...I dunno. Why are you so interested anyway?" he asked. He wasn't suspicious, I could tell. Just curious. Maybe he thought I actually cared. How pathetically hopeful.

"No reason. I just think she kinda likes you," I lightly answered as the rest of the gang and _them_ pulled up. I got out of the car and looked around the lot for any sign of trouble. My kind of trouble.

"Geez Luiz!" exclaimed Steve, "this chick drives like my grandmother!" Soda and Two-Bit had similar responses. 

"No kiddin?" asked Dally sarcastically, crushing the bud of his cigarette with the heel of his shoe.

****************** Arielle's POV******************************************

I turned off the ignition and put the keys in my handbag purse. Those silly boys just could not understand the concept of safe driving. I guess they've never really heard of a fatal car crash around these parts. One would think we were in a race the way they went on. Oh well, it was a clear night and the air smelled fresh with the exception of Dally's cigarette smoke. I could not imagine any girl wanting to kiss that mouth. Ugh, talk about leaving a bad taste in your mouth. I got out of the car, made sure twice that I had locked it securely, then walked briskly to keep up with my rather ungentlemanly companions. "Are you always going to be playing catch-up, doll?" asked the rude blonde smoking one cancer stick. I refused to even dignify his statement. I could see the line for the movie a little on down the street, but a funny thing happened. Just as we were getting closer, the boys turned and went down another block to what seemed like the back of the theater. "Um, excuse me gentlemen. Where are you going?" They just glanced in my direction as if it was the wind that spoke and not an actual person. I looked to Johnny for some direction and he looked like Francis Crick when he discovered DNA structure. As if an epiphany and the word "Duh" was going through his mind. He finally answered my questioning expression. "Oh, I remember when we used to do this. We snuck into the theater by crawling under this fence." "Why?" I asked, perplexed. "Because it was fun and we didn't have a lot of money to pay for a ticket every time we went to the movies." "Well, I brought some money and my..." but Johnny had put his hand over my mouth. "Are you crazy?" he whispered fiercely, "you're gonna get yourself robbed if you keep talking that loud!" During this conversation I had failed to notice that some of the guys had already crawled under while one or two were waiting for us to pay attention. "Hey, are you two coming?" asked Two-Bit. It was now that I had to make a decision. Go with them and muddy my dress under the fence, or go and wait in line to pay for a ticket. But if I left now they might think unkindly of me. I felt at the time that this was a very important decision. There was only one choice I could make. "Hey, I'll meet you guys inside. I'm going to enter through the front, okay?" "Sure" muttered the youngest boy.

I headed to the front of the theater listening to the clicking of my stilettos and wondering what Johnny's friends thought of me. Suddenly I heard someone else's footsteps getting closer and closer, and I remembered Johnny's warning of robbery. I spun around quickly ready to fight off my assailant as best I could when Darrel nearly crashed into me. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Trying to catch up with you. You know you walk really fast for someone who tries to come off as elegant and graceful," he told me in jest. I smiled, "So you've caught up with me." "Yup," he confirmed right before an awkward silence. It was just then that we realized we were still half a block away from the theater standing in the middle of a dark sidewalk. "Well, we better get to the line before the others think we disappeared or something," he suggested. "Or attacked," I added as we walked towards the theater. "Don't worry," he assured me, "I'll protect you. I've got muscles for a reason besides football y'know." Surprisingly I felt safer hearing that statement from him.

We soon reached the theater and stood in the not so long line to buy the tickets. I received quite a few stares in the line, and I could see Darry had noticed it too. "So," I started trying to make conversation, "why did you decide to accompany me here Darrel? I mean, any particular reason?" "Just wanted to make sure you didn't run into any trouble." "Oh," I replied. After Darry and I had a small scuttle over who paid for whose ticket and received more stares, we entered the theater. "Why were some people staring at me?" I whispered. "I don't think too many people here are used to seeing women dressed like you on this side of town at this time of night," he answered quietly. I then become conscious of how overdressed I must look compared to the youth clad only in jeans, tee-shirts, and short skirts and to the few adults dressed in casual and conservative attire. Oh well, I thought, and decided to continue with straight, tall posture instead of slouching or shrinking back in discomfort or embarrassment regardless how out of place I may seem. It wasn't as if these strangers were going to taunt me about it in my future. Darry wasn't sure where Johnny and the boys were in the lot, but we soon heard some cat calls and Darry followed the source of the sound until sure enough, we found Johnny and the boys behind a redhead and a brunette. 


End file.
